Beautiful Love
by KL-Felicia
Summary: As he gazed across the beach in front of his house, there she was sitting alone enjoying the quiet time. He fought countless of battles bravely, but even the strongest pilot would have trouble proposing to his princess. OneShot KxL


**Beautiful Love**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.**

**CE 74**

As her feet once again descended down to the Earths, the first thing it touches is the soft sand. They feel so rough, yet familiar.

"This feels just like before." Whispered the pastry haired girl, as she slowly shut her cerulean orbs and inhale the soft sea breeze.

She wore a White and Blue sundress like ever standing by the shore. Waves splashed at her cold feet as they flinched at the touch of an old battlefield. After all, before her eyes was the blood-stained sea.

"The world may have been restored, but the lives haven't been." She sighed to herself as she felt a familiar feeling approaching.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it is. Who else could it be? The one that loves nature as much as her. Loves peace as much as her.

As the pink haired girl sat down on the soft warm sand gazing across the peaceful ocean. She could hear sounds. Not explosions, but the sounds of nature.

Rustling of leaves of the tall palm tree, splashing of waves and the chirps of the sea gull. But of all these, there was this one sound she wanted to hear again. His voice.

She wished to see him again, but her sixth sense have forgotten to inform her about a certain violet eye admiring her relaxed form from a distance away.

He was just standing by the house where he saw his pink princess sitting alone. He very much wanted to approach her, but he didn't want to destroy the magnificent view that laid before his eyes.

Just like art. Her figure, her hair, her features and her characters. Her voice was music to his ears. In his eyes, she was a goddess beyond wonders.

As the brunette hesitated, he slowly took a step forward towards his loved that was sitting there. He knew that by now she would've sensed his presence already. As he took another step forward, shes now with his reach.

The pink haired girl stood up preparing to go back to the house when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. They felt so warm, like she belonged there. She has been in his arms for many times, but the feeling don't seem to bore her. They just felt so right.

"Kira" She whispered as she felt his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Lacus" He whispered while his hands were still around her. He wasn't sure if he'd ever let the angel he just caught in his arms go again.

"What brings my pink angel sitting out here alone?" He asked in a soft voice, nibbling her ear lobe.

"I was just thinking about the past, of how the war started over again, and how we ended it." She replied softly while leaning into his embrace.

She turned around only to have her soft lips meet with the brunette's. She was shocked beyond words, but she loved the feeling.

Kira smirked to the kiss as he deepened it. He could feel the other side kissing into his lips as he opened his mouth signaling for entrance.

Lacus felt his mouth open as she obliged his request by separating her lips feeling something slide into her mouth as their tongues battled each other fiercely.

Lacus slowly pressed deeper into the kiss. They stayed in that romantic position for quite a while till they felt that their lungs are getting deflated soon as they pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily for the need of oxygen.

They were disappointed that their moment was broken. They wouldn't have mind being suffocated in each other's arms, but neither wanted to leave the other earlier.

To Kira, Lacus's beauty was enough to capture his breath and suffocate him itself.

The violet eyed brunette held out his hand while he retrieved hers walking and leading her towards the beach.

They sat down at their positions for awhile before Kira broke the silence.

"What would my princess like to do from now on?" He asked with his fingers still interlocked with hers.

"I would like to sit here for awhile more as long as you are here." Lacus replied while resting her head on Kira's shoulder.

"I wish I could stay this way forever." She whispered again.

Kira turned his head to look at her as his violet eyes met with her cerulean gaze. "I'll protect the world. When the time comes that I have to fight again, I will."

Lacus placed a finger on Kira's lips. "Please don't say that."

Kira removed Lacus finger as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're worried about war aren't you?" He asked.

Lacus nodded her head. "I'm afraid I'd lose you." She mumbled.

Kira smiled at her. He liked the way she's concern about him and hated to leave him as he assured her by embracing her protectively. "As long as you're around, it gives me another reason to live." He whispered.

"I'll fight, to protect you, for you to have a place to live in." The brunette promised.

Lacus smiled as she silenced his lips once more by laying another kiss on his lips. Kira cupped her cheeks as he leaned in for a more passionate kiss.

Lacus slowly parted while staring into his eyes. "I'll live as long as you're around too."

Kira smiled at her while his other hand held onto a certain object in his pocket. He was really nervous. He didn't know how to open up the subject to her.

"Lets go take a stroll along the shore? The weather is really beautiful. It's really rare." Lacus suddenly suggested as he interlocked his arm in hers.

Kira smiled at the pink haired princess as she pulled him out towards the sea. Lacus was never so happy as she shrieked in delight and grabbed Kira's arm while running around in the water.

All of the sudden, her feet tripped over a rock in the sea as she fell forward. She closed her eyes awaiting for the impact of herself falling into the sea.

Kira saw this coming as he went in front of her and too lose his balance as they both fell into the shallow water, with Lacus on top of Kira. They are now in an awkward position as a blush appeared on each of their faces.

Kira snapped out of the shock of the sudden turn of events as he looked at lacus in concern. Instead of worrying for himself, Kira was on the other hand more worried about his pink angel as he asked asked "Are you alright?"

Lacus nodded while she shivered as another wave of breeze came along. She used her hands to rub onto her bare arms hoping to get that little warmth it could provide her.

Kira carried Lacus out of the water as he headed towards the shore. Lacus blushed in an unnatural shade of pink as he laid her down onto the warm sand.

Lacus was about to say something when she sneezed and looked down at her feet. Her heels were bleeding.

Kira saw that too. "Did you cut yourself while tripping?" He asked as he tried to stop the blood from flowing.

To Lacus, Kira's touch itself was remedy alone for her. It was enough to heal all wounds. His presence was enough to warm her up.

Lacus's nose seemed to be disobeying her orders as it ran again. Kira saw Lacus in the cold as he took the chance to hug her providing her with all the warmth he could give.

While Kira was embracing Lacus when he himself sneezed too. Lacus could only giggle as she broke the embrace. "You're having a cold as well." She said.

Kira smiled at her as he place a finger on her lips. "Watching you alone is warm enough. No fire place could warm me up this well." He said.

Lacus smiled at Kira as she threw herself towards him. The couple fell backwards as Kira recovered from his shock running his hands through her wet hair.

"Lacus" He hesitated.

Lacus looked at him in the eye, "yes?" She asked in a voice full of curiosity.

Kira fidgeted at his position. He was about to propose Lacus on the spot, but what if she rejects him?

Lacus would never reject him right? He asked himself again forgetting about the pink haired beauty who's seated in front of him waiting for his question.

"Lacus, I uhh…" Kira tried again, but he failed desperately, he so wanted to punch himself on the spot right then when he heard a giggle.

He looked up at the girl sitting before him only to see her giggling to herself. Kira blushed right then wondering if he had done something stupid.

"Is there anything so hard to tell me about?" She spoke with the hint of laughter still in her voice.

Kira felt stupid right then, but he suddenly lusted for her laughter as he made a comeback by pouncing onto her and tickled her at her sides.

Lacus was stunned but too helpless to do anything as she let her angelic laughter fill the tensed, boring air around.

Lacus struggled to get out of Kira's grasp as Kira suddenly pressed his lips onto hers while carrying her bridal style into his room.

Lacus was shocked and blushed at where Kira's headed. She wanted to get out of his hands, but her mind wouldn't let her do so.

Kira stepped into his room while closing his room door with his hand laying the pink haired beauty onto his bed.

His violet eyes are burning with lusts for her creamy luscious body as he hovered on top of her admiring her figure.

He slowly began to lay kisses on her neck as she moaned with pleasure.

Kira suddenly stopped and pulled back while he retrieved something from his pocket. It was a small box.

Lacus couldn't believe what she's seeing. "Is that…" She asked herself.

Kira opened up the box as before her cerulean eyes is a diamond ring. Kira's heart is starting to pound wildly as he was about to say something.

"Kira…" Lacus was about to say something when Kira silenced her lips with his. After a few seconds, he pulled back and forced a difficult question out of his mouth.

He never would've thought he would find the courage to do so, but he did so anyways.

"Lacus, would you marry me?" He mustered all his strength as his asked while staring deep into her eyes searching for some hints or answers.

Lacus giggled at his nervousness. A strong Gundam pilot could actually look so helpless was indeed joke to her eyes.

Kira knew very well that she wouldn't reject her, but never the less, its still a difficult question. He made this decision of marrying Lacus ever since he reunited with her back on eternal in the previous war.

He couldn't bear to let her leave his side like before again. Every passing day of Lacus missing in his life was unbearable. He couldn't stand being thrown back into the world of loneliness again.

Ever sincethe day where Lacus left for space, it was the day he knew that his life-long partner would be her – the beautiful songstress displayed before his eyes.

Lacus didn't expect his proposal to be so sudden, but she loved it. This was the happiest moment in her life. It feels as if thousands of fans are roaring and applauding at her performance, but this feels more special.

This is a feeling she has been waiting for. She was worried every passing day that Kira might never open up this question to her.

She feared that Kira would not be able to get over the loss of Fllay, but she didn't mind it as long as she is with him. Now that the question was out from his mouth sincerely to her, it's up to her to accept or reject him.

She wouldn't have rejected him, she could've waited forever for this moment as she pressed her lips onto his.

Kira was shocked at Lacus's actions. "I wouldn't have proposed if it was Fllay, I never had a loved feeling being with her. I only did so because it was you." He said while reading into her eyes.

He knew about her doubts she had in her mind. He could very well understand why she would think that way, but he wanted to be truthful to her. He never did love Fllay. His one and only love was Lacus.

There was a moment of silence till Lacus finally gave him a definite reply. "I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

"I will marry you, Kira."

This very phrase rung in his head over and over again. He couldn't have been happier in his life as he lowered his head and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Ehh?" Lacus was shocked at his actions.

Kira smiled at her while he replied. "Nobody said that we had to wait till marriage for us to consummate night." As he licked his lips in a lustful manner.

Lacus smiled at him. "Kira, thanks for giving me such a **Beautiful Love**."

**A/N: Well, this blows out the candle of my OneShot. This is my first OneShot story so please tell me how it is. Sorry for ending my story here readers, but I don't want to make this an M-rated Fiction. Hehex. This OneShot is to keep you guys busy for the time being. I need some time to think of how to continue from my other 2 stories. Though this is a OneShot, I still have a same message for you guys. Please R&R. **


End file.
